


Счастье

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Кас стонет его имя на выдохе





	Счастье

**Author's Note:**

> AU; где-то в восьмом сезоне; Кас остался с Дином и Сэмом в бункере и охотится вместе с ними; намёки на wing-kink

Кас стонет его имя на выдохе. Это один из любимых звуков Дина, даже жаль немного, что он может слышать его лишь тогда, когда они наедине, потому что секс при свидетелях общественность в лице Сэма не оценит. Да и сам Дин не сторонник эксгибиционизма. Кас, обнажённый и задыхающийся, принадлежит ему одному. Дин чуть меняет угол, входит глубже, сильнее, гладит член Каса дразнящими, слишком лёгкими прикосновениями, которых явно мало. 

За спиной Каса раскрываются крылья, кажется, что чёрные перья с серебристыми искрами растекаются по простыням, как волна. Это красиво. Дин всё время забывает, что Кас не человек. А когда ему об этом напоминают, испытывает не страх, а восторг. До крыльев хочется дотронуться немедленно, но Дин знает — ещё не время. Он продолжает двигаться, продолжает _дразнить_, и Кас крепче обнимает его ногами за талию, а с его губ срываются резкие слова на енохианском. Дин уверен: достопочтенные джентльмены Ди и Келли подобных выражений точно не слышали, когда записывали свои Воззвания. Ведь когда Дин просит Каса перевести сказанное, ангел смущается и становится краснее помидора. Спрашивать об этом у Сэма не позволяет совесть: тот как-то застал их, когда Дин отсасывал Касу в душевой. Было неловко, и Сэм взял с Дина клятву, что они с Касом больше не будут его травмировать подобным образом.

Под потолком взрывается лампочка, глаза Каса горят неземным синим светом. Дин целует его, отчаянно, грубо, желая почувствовать его оргазм, чтобы чужое удовольствие накрыло как шторм и увело за собой.

После Кас взмахивает рукой, и их тела и простыни вновь становятся чистыми. Дин запускает пальцы в тёмные перья, расправляет их и просто проводит ладонью, наслаждаясь их мягкостью и тем, как они сияют в темноте. Это едва ли не лучше, чем секс, и Дин безумно рад, что полгода назад всё же решился и прошептал в губы Каса одну короткую фразу.


End file.
